


Dyolamb Family

by kaitothesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothesoo/pseuds/kaitothesoo
Summary: Kailangan ni CEO Jongin Kim ng part time nanny ng mga anak at full time lalandiin, kaya hired kaagad si Kyungsoo Do.





	Dyolamb Family

**Author's Note:**

> My original entry for Kadi Tagalog Fic Fest HAHAHA, ayokong idelete sayang so eto, post ko nalang.

Normally, the busy body Jongin Kim would have a peaceful day sa office whether he brings in his 4 year old twins but he's not having any of it kasi his sons were currently fighting over a dyolamb. A limited squishy stuff toy, typical for 4 years old.

Apparently, one of the two stuff toys got lost and he has no idea were to find the fluffy doll kasi nga the CEO is clueless kung saan ito nawala ng mga anak, hindi din nito alam kung kaninong doll ang nawala kasi like what his two sons are wearing, the two dyolamb wears the same outfit too, depending on the mood of his twins.

He tried looking up online din but the doll maker unfortunately made only a hundred of pieces and na sold out ito right after the launching. Now, the CEO is as upset as his kids. 

"That's mine!" Iyak ng anak na si Taeoh while pulling the plushie from his twin brother's grip, Jongin could only stare at them- helplessly. 

"No! you lost yours! I slept with this last night!" Iyak naman ni Taeil na mahigpit ang hawak sa remaining dyolamb.

Jongin heaved another sigh, unable to control his sons kasi sadly he's not a dyolamb na may power over sa emotions ng mga anak. 

CEO kasi si Jongin, he is running an empire and have a thousand of employees to feed so 50% ng buhay niya ay umiikot sa trabaho. But it doesn't mean na he prioritizes it over his kids. Mahal niya ang dalawang anak niya higit pa sa sariling buhay, wala na ngang time para lumandi for himself. One night stands lang, ganun. 

At doon pumasok ang dalawang dyolamb sa buhay ng kanyang kambal. 

4 years ago, when Jongin's lover told him they're expecting, Jongin became the happiest kahit he's still young to settle down- he's 23 that time, still kind of immature sa kanyang age and bata pa to be a father. 

Jongin recklessly bought a cradle not knowing na magiging twins pala yung kanyang panganay, but when the ultrasound announced on their 6th month of pregnancy na they're having a twin, Jongin searched for a very meaningful gift pero at the end he found this odd looking doll and yeah, like na it contains some supernatural powers luring the young father, Jongin instantly bought two. 

Kaya ganun nalang ang pagmamahal ng kambal for their dolls. It became their comfort kapag wala ang daddy nila, pag nasa abroad for business trips or needed mag overnight sa office for work. Both kids could not even go to sleep without the plushie.

A deep sigh leaving the troubled father's mouth, now walking towards the couch where his kids are fighting over their favorite toy. 

"Daddy! Taeoh is stealing my nini!" Nini, name ng doll ni Taeil, Dudu naman yung kay Taeoh. 

The single father- we'll get there later on, sat in between his sons, the doll on his hands now. Si Taeoh, the malambing kid instantly climbed on his father's legs and began hugging Jongin.

"No that's mine, Tae lost his!" Iyak ni Taeoh. The other twin copied Taeoh's gesture asking for comfort from their equally frustrated father. 

Jongin wanted to be a fair father, but right now, he could not do something about the plushie dolls kasi hindi nga nila identified who lost the doll and who is the lost toy. 

"Okay, let's put it this way, you should share nalang alright? Just until I could find another one."

"But it's not the same!" Sabay nilang reklamo bago humagulgol sa leeg ng tatay. 

"You both are big na, how about we buy something else?" Lambing ni Jongin sa kambal pero iyak lang ang naging tugon nila. He sighed again, now completely helpless. "Who wants some ice cream?" Bribe niya and his eyes glistens in relief ng medyo tumahan ang dalawang bata meaning na they bought it.

 

🐧🐧

 

"Maghanap na kaya ako ng bagong trabaho baks?" Frustrated na tanong ni Kyungsoo sa baklang ka officemate.

"Ngayon palang maghanap ka na talaga!" Gatong ni Baekhyun sa problemadong workmate. 

"Puta ka, hindi ka nakakatulong! Free coffee lang ata hinahabol mo sakin eh!" 

Breaktime nila, nasa ground floor coffee shop ang magkaibigang Kyungsoo at Baekhyun. As usual, kahit wala ng sinusweldo si Kyungsoo, Baekhyun would insist that the poorer girl should buy him a cup of his favorite macchiato or she's free to blabber her rantings sa bato. 

"Syempre! Alangan naman na pekpek mo kasi news flash Kyungsoo Do, I- Baekhyun Byun, is gay. I prefer titi kesa jan sa pekpek mo!" 

"Gago ka! Yung bunganga mo, paki lagyan ng filter." 

Makikipag asaran pa sana ang baklang si Baekhyun subalit ang mata nito'y nabaling sa dalawang cute na bata na tumatakbo patungo sa counter ng shop at sa- hottie single father na gusto niya ding maging daddy.

"Shit, ang sarap talaga ni Sir Kim." He fantasizes causing Kyungsoo to look back where her friend's eye were glued and yes, undeniably, CEO Jongin Kim is every girls dream man. Kahit may anak na pero shit, looking young, papable and more attractive ang single father. 

"Kahit may anak na?" Reminder ni Kyungso sa kaibigan. 

"Yes bitch. It is his two sons that is making him more delicious." Sa sobrang lakas ng boses ng walang hiyang Baekhyun, napa duck down nalang si Kyungsoo sa hiya dahil na din sa napatingin sa kanila ang kanilang boss.

"Tama yan Kyungsoo, hide from the boss kasi wala ka ng mukhang maihaharap pa." Tawa ni Baekhyun na feeling niya siya yung si Cruella Devil sa 101 Dalmatians. 

Ganito kasi, Kyungsoo works in Alabang pero sa Novaliches pa siya umuuwi. Needless to say, Kyungsoo gets home by 10 PM, earliest pa yan at kapag sinuswerte sa pag commute, pero pag minamalas, which is almost every day usually, 11 PM na siya nakakauwi ng bahay. 

Lagi siyang pagod kaya laging late nagigising at nakakarating sa office nila. Kyungsoo's in the verge of resigning, she feels like a walking zombie sa office and not an actual human being, she's always tired but moving in with Baekhyun who offered a space sa apartment nito is never an option because her parents are getting older now. Hindi na maiwan iwan. 

And her work's getting affected na, for two weeks straight she either arrives late or most days half day nalang siya pumapasok. It's a question pa nga why she's not yet terminated. Pero for the first time, she's given two weeks of disciplinary actions and suspension. Basically, Kyungsoo's jobless.

"Ikaw na ang pinaka supportive sa lahat na bakla." Arteng paiyak iyak pa kunwari si Kyungsoo but niyakap naman siya ng baklang friend na amoy coffee.

"Excuse me, but haven't you heard na office romance is prohibited sa company na to?" 

Baekhyun squealed and nandidiri sa sinabi ng CEO, pero Baekhyun na over-confident sa self retorted back.

"EEEEEEEWWWWW Sir! Kadiri! Kyungsoo's not my type and definitely not girls." Na-blangko mukha ng CEO at si Kyungsoo naman looks like a tomato sa pamumula. "We're just messing around." The gay explains. The CEO cleared his throat, sparing himself from the embarrassment.

Ready to take his leave, Jongin turned around and smiled seeing his twins bond over cups of ice cream. They like different flavors and Jongin is thankful they won't fight over the same taste. 

"Oh, Taeoh! Taeil!" Pabibong bati ng bibo naman talagang bakla tsaka tumabi sa kambal. 

The twins clapped their adorable hands in sync ng makita ang kinagigiliwang bakla. 

A few minutes passed, Kyungsoo looked back para lapitan ang kaibigan dahil their 15 minutes break is coming to an end. But Baekhyun seems to be enjoying himself playing with the twins who are giggling happily, CEO Kim naman is busy with his phone, probably dealing with their business partners or whatever stuff businessmen do with their phones. 

Pi-nat ni Kyungsoo si bakla sa balikat, causing the twins to divert his attention sa kanya. 

Nag meet ang mata ni Kyungsoo and Taeoh, the boy sat there, having a staring competition against her and she could feel the same gaze Taeil is throwing her. The kid's are not amused but not scared either, parang kinikilala lang siya. Kyungsoo felt small and powerless though. 

"Dudu!" 

"Nini!" 

Sabay na sigaw ng kambal papunta sa kinatatayuan ni Kyungsoo. Ng marating ang babae, the twins instantly hugged Kyungsoo's short legs, both boys on each sides. Kyungsoo could not help but stare at the both of them, and their eyes are filled with longing and yearning. 

Clearly, hindi siya ang nanay and the twins knew who their biological mother was pero kung makatingin parang nanay nila si Kyungsoo.

Jongin hurriedly tried grabbing them off his employee but to no avail, their hugs grew tighter, para na silang ahas kung makakapit sa legs ng inosenteng babae.

"Hey hey boys." Jongin tried to calm his little kids. 

"She's Dudu!" Taeoh exclaimed to his father with a full smile showing his front teeth. 

The CEO naman looked at Kyungsoo who is as confused as him, nagkatinginan sila and what the hell? His employee really does look like dyolamb, for a moment Jongin wondered if siya ang muse ng creator ng doll the only difference setting them apart is the long hair and probably her boobs and genitals, her gender but still, his employee na yata ang greatest human version ng doll.

"Kamukha mo yug nawalang doll nila." Jongin tiredly explains kay Kyungsoo. 

For the rest of the day, Kyungsoo could hardly work dahil the twin brothers kept on clinging sa kanya. Their father tried bribing the boys with toys pero no chance kasi they'd rather play with their dyolamb's human representation. 

Kyungsoo played along nalang din, she likes kids naman kasi.

 

🐧🐧

 

"Where's Kyungsoo?" A dreadful looking Jongin Kim asks one Monday morning kay Baekhyun who happened to be Kyungsoo's manager din. 

Baekhyun gasped with the awful sight ng kanyang dream daddy. Anyare? Mukhang he had a rough night with his eyebags, hindi ata pinagpahinga ng naikama. 

No offense, ayaw mang maging green minded ni Baekhyun pero lalaki din ang CEO nila, may pangangailangan. It's normal pero his tired looks made Baekhyun wonder how good his performance in bed.

"S-sir.. nasa bahay ata nila, suspended yun for two weeks so wala siya."

"Can you call her, inform her to report directly to me ASAP." He said before leaving back to his office where his two noisy kids were fighting once again over one dyolamb. 

He need to settle this down once and for all. 

 

🐧🐧

 

Kyungsoo is website hopping, looking for a part time job she could apply para sa two weeks suspension niya. Para atleast, meron paring papasok na pera sa kanya.

But wala, mostly kasi call center and graveyard shift pa, Kyungsoo wants her sleep at night, she's not nocturnal who could afford to be wide awake while the entire Philippines sleep.

When she's about to open another link, Psy's Gangnam Style (yes outdated siya) came blasting on her phone, scaring her a little. Hindi kasi siya sanay na may tumatawag during working hours. Her friends prefer to chat nalang din to communicate rather than spending small amount of peso for cellphone loads. 

"Hello?" She asked boringly sa bakla niyang manager.

"Kyungsoo, report ka sa office now na, hinahanap ka ni Sir Kim. Napuno na ata sa pagiging late mo, Iteterminate ka na ata." Biglang kinabahan at natakot si Kyungsoo and began internally praying to the heavens na huwag naman sana. 

"Sige Baks. Otw na."

 

🐧🐧

 

It was thirty minutes after one when Kyungsoo nervously arrived at the CEO's office. As soon as the twin's attention landed at her, smile grimaces their innocent faces and marathoned their way to her. 

Now, Kyungsoo nervously sits across the CEO, the twins baby talking on her lap kasi they won't separate from her. 

"You see Ms. Do-"

"Sir, Sorry po sa lahat ng late ko, hindi ko naman ginusto at tina-try ko naman pero kaya lang po malayo talaga yung office. I can't leave naman my parents to live alone." She apologized desperately.

Masyadong mabilis namang mag catch up ang dalawang bata kaya nagpapalit palit ang attention nila sa daddy nila at sa paborito nilang si Kyungsoo.

"Parang awa po, wag niyo po akong i terminate sir, promise po pagbalik ko hindi na ko male-late." She begged. 

"Daddy! Are you scolding my Nini?" Taeil innocently asks. Marahil hindi niya maintindihan ang usapan subalit batid ng dalawa ang takot sa babae.

"She's my Dudu!" Taeoh possesively hugs Kyungsoo.

"Who said I'm terminating you? Ms. Do, hear me out." Kyungsoo nods and it's a cue for Jongin to continue. "My boys owns a dyolamb- a limited and rare stuff toy, each of them have. But apparently they lost one and constantly fighting over the one dyolamb left. I don't know who lost his. I also looked for a replacement but out of the 100 buyers, none of them seems to be selling theirs. I contacted the creator but sadly she's on a vacation somewhere in Africa." Nakinig lang si Kyungsoo, gets naman niya but ano ang connection niya so she asked, voicing out her inquiries.

"I understand po, pero why am I being called out?" Jongin nods.

"As you can see these two brats." The father stopped speaking smiling fondly and extended his arm to reach one of his little devils, Taeil, who happened to be closer got his nose pinched softly, the kid giggled. "They are too fond of you, like what I said the other day, you look like their lost doll." 

 

"And? Wait- do you want me to look after them? Don't they have nannie?" Kyungsoo tries to process.

"Yes. Temporarily until I get my replacement dolls. And yes they have nannies but not stay in, currently they're on vacation din, nasa probinsya, namatayan ng kamag anak."

Kyungsoo looked unconvinced though, internally protesting to be a sitter. Well, the twins seems to be lovable naman but, they're twins meaning doble ang sakit ng ulo at katawan na dala and Kyungsoo's hesitant sa babysitting skills niya. 

Surely, she used to babysit her 10 year old niece pero she's 10 na and all she did is to make sure na papasok ng school ang bata.

"If you're thinking about the salary, I'd double your daily pay." Napaka tempting ng offer. Nagpabalik balik ang tingin ni Kyungsoo sa mga bata, napansin niyang namumuo na ang eyebags nila pareho, indicating na nap time na ata nila. Napa yawn na nga ang dalawa. Internally napa coo naman sa ka kyutan si Kyungsoo. 

She could try. Pwede naman siyang mag back out pag hindi na niya kaya diba?

"When should I start sir?"

 

🐧🐧

 

Kaninang umaga lang ay naghahanap pa ng part time si Kyungsoo at unexpectedly, after a few hours nandito siya, sa bahay ng boss niya, specifically sa kwarto mismo ni Jongin Kim, nakahiga sa malambot na kama- not what you all are thinking though, wholesome lang tayo dito- pinapagitnaan siya ngayon ng dalawang tulog na bata na nakakapit sa kanya. 

Originally, sa sariling kwarto sana sila matutulog but the twins throwed tantrums when their father insisted that they'd sleep at their own separated beds. 

"No, I want to sleep next to tita Soo!" Sabay nilang iyak. So, nag volunteer nalang ang babae to comply sa wants ng kambal and since walang guest room ang bahay ni Jongin, the three of them ended sa king sized bed ng single father. 

Kyungsoo smiled a little after seeing the twin's innocent faces, naka slightly ajar pa bunganga ni Taeil, nag hihilik naman si Taeoh. Ang cute cute talaga. 

Kyungsoo thought maybe this wont be bad after all. 

 

🐧🐧

 

The twins were eating their dinner when their father arrived. They stared at him lang but went to focus on finishing their meals. Jongin raises an eyebrow, bakit ang behave ng mga makukulit niyang anak na mahirap pakainin? He turned to Kyungsoo, asking for anything to fill in his curious mind.

"I bribed them some sweets if they could finish their foods." She provided. Jongin's eyebrows meet. 

"Sweets? I don't give them treats before bedtime it would hype them up." He said as he kisses his sons head.

"I made a deal with them I'd sleep with them tonight if they sleep early too. I think they'd keep their promise naman so dont worry." 

"Well, let's see about that, but if they betray you, you better not leave until they go to bed." 

Napatawa si kyungsoo, and ruffled Taeil's hair, she trusted these little devils. 

"Kumain ka na?" 

"Sa bahay nalang sir, busog pa ko eh." 

"Jongin- call me Jongin nalang, wala na tayo sa office eh." Kyungsoo quickly blushed with the thought of calling his boss by his real name. It would feel weird, she thinks. "And kumain ka na, sabay ka na samin kasi hindi ka sigurado kung makakauwi ka ng maaga."

But after a couple of hours, Kyungsoo kissed the two sleeping babies goodnight and bid his boss goodbye. 

The twins miraculously complied to their promise.

Jongin is stunned though. Wondering if Kyungsoo's actually the baby sitting Goddess.

 

🐧🐧

 

Third day na ni Kyungsoo sa pag aalaga sa kambal and so far so good naman, sa sobrang lambing ng dalawa ay mabilis na napamahal na si Kyungsoo sa kanila. 

Kahit dalawang araw palang si Kyungsoo, feeling ni Jongin ready na siyang palitan ng mga anak and it threatens him, last night, he pouted for a kiss, when his twins didn't gave him one he acted broken hearted pa. Pero declared na niya na hindi na siya mahal ng mga anak when Kyungsoo came to convince the devils to give their daddy his kiss. 

Ngayon nasa isang sikat na ice cream parlour ang tatlo, masayang kumakain ng biglang tumayo si Taeoh sa kanyang seat. 

"Taeoh where-"

"Tita say ah.." He said as he did the gesture. Kyungsoo giggled before opening her mouth and waited for a pistachio flavour treat melts against her tongue. Taeoh laughed as he leans down aiming to plant a kiss sa cheeks ni Kyungsoo. 

Taeil witnessed the entire scenario with a furrowed brows. 

Papatalo ba ang isa sa kambal? No. This is now a war between siblings, a war for Kyungsoo's motherly love and affection. Kaya naman, Taeil did Taeoh's ministration, but outsmarted his brother as he put two spoonfuls of his mocha flavoured ice cream into Kyungsoo's mouth and two kisses on each Kyungsoo's cheeks. 

Taeoh who feels defeated took their forgotten dyolamb, handing it to his brother. Seems like Taeil prefers their living dyolamb now kasi he ignored the doll and umupo ng tuluyan sa lap ni Kyungsoo.

Taeoh burst into tears thinking na he lost his chance with his living Nini, that he was defeated by none other than his brother. 

Kyungsoo slightly panicked and picked up Taeoh, pinalipat niya muna si Taeil with a pout back to his seat so he could pamper the jealous one.

"Bakit umiiyak si taeoh?" Lambing ni Kyungsoo. 

"K-kasi hindi mo po ako love." Hikbi ni Taeoh. 

"Love kaya kita, love ko kayo pareho ni Taeil." She explains as she caressed the twins cheek, making sure they both feel being loved and important. 

"Promise po?" Taeoh smartly asks. 

"Oo naman, kaya nga nandito ako diba? So dapat wag na kayong mag away ha? Kasi pag nag away kayo, sad si daddy niyo, sad din ako." 

"We don't want you sad!" Sabat ni Taeil na ngayon pumupunas na ng luha ng kakambal. 

"Ayan, smile na Taeoh, smile for tita." And Taeoh smiled to the fullest, satisfying Kyungsoo's heart. 

"Me too! I could smile!" Pabibo din tong Taeil, ayaw patalo. 

"Let's take a picture, let's send it to your daddy!" 

The twins nod and Kyungsoo angled her camera trying to take a perfect shot. Buti nalang at photogenic silang tatlo making it easier for her short arms. 

After taking a couple of selfie's, the twins helped Kyungsoo to choose what to send and after hesitating between two photos, the trio agreed sa picture of them wherein the twins are both kissing Kyungsoo's cheek, the sitter naman is pouting kunwari not looking at the camera para magmukhang candid lang. 

Just a few seconds after masend nung picture, Kyungsoo received a facetime request, Taeoh being a gadget expert accepted the request. 

Kyungsoo giggled seeing her boss pouting a little, even being on the other line, Kyungsoo could smell enviousness from the single dad.

"Hello Daddy!"

"Hi daddy!" 

The twins chorused making Kyungsoo laugh louder. 

"Hey naughties!" Jongin coo-ed. 

"Daddy we ate ice cream but only a little kasi tita kyungsoo said you might get mad if we eat too much!" Daldal ni Taeil, the madaldal one sa kambal. 

"But we promise to brush our teeth later sa house." Dagdag ni Taeoh to spare themselves sa lecture.

"Daddy are you busy? Can you come over? It's a little lonely because you are not here."

"Aww, talaga ba hinahanap niyo ako? Baka naman pag sumunod ako diyan kay tita Kyungsoo lang kayo. Magselos pa ako." Pout ni Jongin. 

Kyungsoo likes her job being the twins sitter, kasi it feels like a past time hobby lang, she's more like paid to spend time with two adorable cuties which is true naman. Pero another thing she likes having this job is seeing a different side of Jongin, not being a cold hearted boss but more like seeing the real Jongin Kim. A father of two kids or sometimes a kid as well. 

And not the world got the opportunity to see that soft side of the infamous cold hearted CEO.

"Yes daddy please come! I miss you!" 

"Hmmmmm. Your tita Soo might not want me to come over." He pouted and what the hell was that? Why does he need Kyungsoo's approval eh siya naman ang tatay ng mga batang to at sitter lang si Kyungsoo and mostly bakit nag pout???!!! 

Sabay na lumingon ang kambal kay Kyungsoo, waiting for her approval.

"Ha? Ako? Bakit ako?" Yun nalang ang tanging nasabi niya kasi how to react po?

"Your tita does not want me to." Jongin said, more likely sumbong niya sa kambal. 

"But tita, daddy wants to come."

"Hala sir pumunta ka na nga, baka umiyak tong mga bata ng sabay." 

The last thing Kyungsoo heard is Jongin's laugh. A laugh she never heard from the same man.

 

🐧🐧

 

"So kamusta pagiging yaya? Mas okay ba?" Tanong ni forever chismosang baklita Baekhyun Byun. 

Friday kasi, hindi na busy ang CEO kaya nag request ang kambal na bisitahin ang tatay. Kaya eto si Kyungsoo, nasa favorite coffee shop nila ni Baekhyun, nilibre ulit ng Iced Macchiato pero with matching smores na ang manager niya. 

"Okay naman, malambing ang dalawa tsaka hindi mahirap alagaan. Napapaamo ko din." 

"Eh si Sir? Napapa amo mo din?" Nabulunan tuloy si Kyungsoo then namula bigla. Naalala niya ang nangyari nung dinner nila last night- not dinner date mind you, but dinner with the kids- 

Nothing big happened naman, something heart fluttering lang. In the midst of their lively dinner kasi, Jongin leaned into Kyungsoo na katabi niya lang while laughing sa unintentional joke ni Taeil. Sa sobrang tawa nito hindi niya namalayan na nakapatong na pala ang ulo ni Jongin sa balikat ni Kyungsoo. 

It's nothing talaga but for Kyungsoo na nasa position, why? Is it necessary ba to place his head on her frozen shoulder? 

"Chismosa ka, hindi mo ko madadaan sa mga ganyanan mo Baekhyun Byun!" 

"Hey! I'm your manager you should report to me!"

"Excuse me, but as of now hindi kasi suspended padin ako!" 

"Well, okay. Pero bakla miss na talaga kita!" At yumakap na si Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo.

"Excuse me, but haven't you heard na office romance is prohibited sa company na to?"

Lol It feels like deja vu kasi here Jongin Kim is with his famous line about office dating again, frowning at his employees na akala mo may milagrong ginagawa.

"Sir!" Ingit ni Baekhyun Byun halatang tired na sa paulit ulit na mockery ng boss. 

"Soo, uwi na tayo." Lingon ni Jongin sa sitter, bitbit ang inaantok ng si Taeoh. Si Taeil naman tumakbo papunta sa sitter, nagpapakarga with a cute pout. 

Nag giggle lang si Kyungsoo bago buhatin ang bata. Taeil immediately burried his face sa crook ng neck ni Kyungsoo. 

Nakatingin lang si Baekhyun, not being a judgemental person pero Jongin Kim isn't someone na maghihintay for his sitter bago tuluyang lumabas ng building. Not even kahit karga pa nito ang anak. 

The manager really is intrigued.

 

🐧🐧

 

That night, while having their dinner, namention ni Kyungsoo along the lines of 'yes weekend na' na matutulog siya for the entire weekend. The twins being smart kids caught up quickly na hindi nila makikita ang personified dyolamb nila. 

Both Taeoh and Taeil smashed their silverwares sa kanilang plates, surprising both their father and their sitter.

Jongin being tired of spoiling the kids, angrily scolds at his twins. Taeil did answered back which is very inappropriate for a 4 year old kid, Jongin grabbed the spoiled kid by the arms, softly and carefully dragging him to their room. 

Taeoh got scared so tumakbo siya sa medyo takot din na si Kyungsoo na bigla din siyang binuhat, patting his back to tell him it's okay.

"Jongin.." Try ni Kyungsoo na awatin ang galit na tatay but Jongin kept on lecturing his son who is now a crying mess. 

"Jongin- you're scaring them." She continue. 

"This is your fault! If only you did not spoiled them too much!" The careless words turned into a sword, hurting Kyungsoo right through her heart. 

Masakit but Kyungsoo could not afford to be in pain when the innocent Taeil is in more pain than she is. Setting aside Jongin's harsh words she placed Taeoh sa couch after whispering some comforting words and grabbed Taeil. 

"Hindi mo ba nakikita na natatakot sayo yung bata?" 

"Put him down."

"If you'd only scold at him no, I wont." 

"You're just a nanny Kyungsoo!"

Nanny lang. Yes, nanny lang siya. Pero kahit nanny lang siya mahalaga din ang kambal sa buhay nito. 

She bitterly smirked, kissing Taeil's temple before placing the kid sa tabi ni Taeoh, bigla namang niyakap ni Taeoh ang kakambal na umiiyak padin. 

"Goodnight Sir." Is all Kyungsoo could say before departing the Kim's residence. 

 

🐧🐧

 

Nachos, Netflix at Nachos lang ang libangan ni Kyungsoo sa bahay nila kinaumagahan, wala siyang pakialam kung tumaba man siya, atleast occupied ng pagkain at palabas ang kanyang utak. Makakalimutan niya kung ano man ang kaganapan last night. 

"Nak, may bisita ka." Sabi ng nanay niya. 

"Papasukin mo nalang si bakla ma, wala akong bra eh katamad magbihis." 

"Aba naman anak, kahit bra nalang, hindi ka na nahiya? Bakla man to lalaki parin naman to."

"Naku ma, promise ko sayo kahit maghubad ako sa harapan niyang bakla na yan masusuka lang yan."

"Ikaw talagang bata ka kelan ka ba magiging mature ha?" 

"Sige na ma, paakyatin mo na si bakla at lumarga na din kayo ni papa, kanina pa ata kayo hinihintay ni ninong dun sa kanila eh." 

Isang malakas na pagsara ng pintuan and grumbled words na hindi maintindihan ni Kyungsoo ang tanging sagot ni Mrs. Do. Kyungsoo didn't care na kasi all she wanted is to finish this fucked up Netflix series bago pa umepal si Baekhyun at sirain ang araw niya.

Pero too late na nung bumukas ang pintuan ng kwarto niya, naramdaman niya din ang mariing pagpasok ng bisita. 

"Hey bakla, wala ba kayong date ni Chanyeol mo para abalahin mo ako-"

Shit. 

He's not who she expected it to be. Actually, never niyang inexpect na tatapak ang lalaking ito sa bahay niya. Never in a million years niyang inexpect talaga.

"Teka, why are you here?" Biglang panic mode si Kyungsoo kasi she's not wearing any bra tapos ang nipis pa ng tshirt na suot. Medyo malaki pa naman ang future niya. Hinablot nalang nito ang unan tsaka nilagay sa harapan nito, pinangtago sa dibdib.

Buti nalang nakapag hilamos siya and nakapag suklay, medyo nagmukha siyang tao.

"Uhm.. about last night Soo." Jongin looks tired, really really tired, yung halatang walang tulog. 

After she walked out kagabi, honestly worried si Kyungsoo kung paano mapapa amo ni Jongin ang dalawang bugnuting anak. Gusto nga niyang bumalik but went against it. Tama na yung dalawang beses na pangiinsulto. 

"Sir, can you wait sa sala? Hmmm. Masyadong madumi kasi yung kwarto ko." 

Mabilis namang tumango si Jongin patungo sa sala. Ng masiguradong nakababa na ang boss, Kyungsoo dived into her bed, burried her face into the soft pillows tapos nagsisisigaw.

Gagong Jongin, bakit ba kasi pumunta siya dito na walang announcement? Or sana nagtext nalang or tumawag nalang siya diba?

Halatang kabado si Jongin pagkababa ni Kyungsoo subalit nakuha parin niyang ngumiti sa babae na parang walang nangyari last night, that they were good. Aba ha! The nerve naman ni Jongin Kim, pasalamat lang siya na boss siya ni Kyungsoo. 

"Soo, sorry sa lahat ng nagawa at nasabi ko kagabi, I'm stressed out sobra, i know it's not even a valid excuse but my point is, I'm truly sorry." Bumuntong hininga si Kyungsoo. 

"Kamusta sila?"

"They're fine, medyo keeping their distance from me and I understood. Nandun sila sa ate ko. They won't calm down kagabi hinahanap ka."

"Bilhan mo ng Ice Cream, for sure mawawala galit ng mga yun." 

"How about you though?"

Kyungsoo raised a brow, "What about me?" Her huge eyes grew bigger. Momentarily Jongin felt his heart racing in nervousness kasi hindi ba tatalon ang eyeballs nitong employee niya?

Jongin sighed, helpless and a little bit guilty said, "Are we good?" Hindi naman siya dense not to notice how his words affected Kyungsoo last night. 

To say na they were good, Kyungsoo is hesitant pa, her maarte heart can still feel the pang from what Jongin carelessly said last night. 

"Uhm, teka, napaka sama ko sir." All giddy Kyungsoo fidgeted on her seat. "Do you want juice? Water? Anything?" 

"I'm good Kyungsoo don't worry. All I wanted to ask if we're okay na?" And napa dasal ng wala sa oras si Kyungsoo ng magtagpo ang kanilang mga mata kasi Lord, napaka gwapo? 

No wait- not napakagwapo wih a question mark but napakagwapo with exclamation point. Pogi talaga ni Jongin Kim. 

Alam naman ng mundo na pogi si Jongin Kim pero, his gazes were different.. yung parang hayop na sobrang takam na sa pagkaing nasa harapan pero doubtful pa na kakainin kasi at the same time yung hayop na to guilty? 

"Ah- eh.." Kyungsoo stuttered clueless for her response kasi the sitter sees herself drowning sa nakakamatay na gazes ng boss. 

Pero pa-shy Kyungsoo out and real Kyungsoo ENTER! 

"Ikaw naman kasi sir, masakit ka magsalita, pati yung kambal mo natatakot na, paano pag lumaki sila na ginagawa mo parin yun? Paano if one day naisipan nilang mag rebelde?"

"I'm just scared they'd grow up spoiled to the point na mawawalan na sila ng respeto sa iba." 

Pero gets ni Kyungsoo ang gusto ni Jongin but-

"There's another way naman sir how to discipline the boys without scolding them. Talk to them nicely, nakikinig naman sila." 

And Jongin agrees, so they talk pa a little bit about sa dalawang brats before tumayo si Jongin, thinking his job here is done so he's moving on to a very much difficult level- his little devils.

"Thanks Soo, una na ko ha?" She smiled and Jongin felt so much better. So Jongin pulled Kyungsoo into a tight hug making her heart race. "Anyways, next week I'm planning to take the boys for a getaway vacation, Cebu lang naman. Hintayin ka namin sa airport ha? I'll text you the details." He said with matching pahabol na peck sa magkabilaang cheeks ni Kyungsoo and Jongin Kim was gone before pa mag sink in sa tulalang si Kyungsoo ang ginawa ng boss. 

She does not feel good about this.

 

🐧🐧

 

It's a bright day when the four of them arrived sa resort Jongin Kim has rented, the CEO is carrying a sleeping Taeoh towards their room tapos masayang nakasunod naman si Taeil kay Kyungsoo hanggang sa room niya. 

"Tita Soo, I thought you're not coming back na." Taeil admitted sadly habang yakap ang dyolamb. His eyes were not brave enough to look at his sitter's one.

"Taeil.." Lambing ni Kyungsoo, na touch din kasi sobrang naattach na ang kambal sa kanya. "I won't leave you okay? You know I love you." And Taeil hugged Kyungsoo before finally crying. 

"I was scared with Daddy and he made you leave and I don't have Nini." Sumbong ng bata, Kyungsoo took the crying baby into her lap, hugging him, warming him up with a comforting hug.

"Your daddy loves you Taeil, and him getting angry when you made a mistake is one way of showing it. Someday you'd understand." Kyungsoo explains kahit doubtful na naintindihan nung bata ang sinabi niya. 

And they continue to hug until Taeil feels better. When Kyungsoo noticed his soft smiles, she began playing with the little devil, running tickles all over his sensitive tummy, making the baby smile until his laughter filled the serene room. 

"Do you mind if I join?" Jongin interrupted and Taeil slightly became mindful sa presence ng daddy niya. 

Kyungsoo is quick to sense the growing tension in between the two boys kaya she decided to step in. 

"Jonginnie, Taeil said he wanted to swim."

"No no! It's hot pa tita!"

"Oo nga, mainit pa kaya magpahinga muna tayo." Ngiti ni Jongin sabay kiss sa anak and SURPRISINGLY HUMIGA AT GINAWANG PILLOW ANG LEGS NI KYUNGSOO (take note: naka cute dress si kyungsoo) habang yakap na ang anak. Caps Lock para intense, kasing intense ng CONFUSED FEELINGS ni Kyungsoo sa mga confusing signs na pinapakita ni Sir Jongin Kim.

At yun, hinayaan ni Kyungsoo ang boss sa kanyang lap, inayos naman niya ang upo into a comfortable one, after that, she got tempted to run her fingers all over Jongin's silky and smooth looking hair so she did. 

It is silent, nakatulog na si Taeil sa yakap ng ama habang patuloy na sinusuklay ang buhok ng boss. 

"You're making me sleepy." Murmur ni Jongin sabay kuha sa kamay ni Kyungsoo until it intertwines. 

Napa gulp si Kyungsoo kasi Putangina Jongiiiiiiin!!! What is the meaning of this?! Bakit may landiang nagaganap?! Pero conceal don't feel, itago hanggang kayang i hold back. Be like Elsa and not Anna na super halata sa feelings. 

Teka- wait lang, preno muna, anong feelings Kyungsoo Do? Hindi dapat, this is so wrong kasi sitter ka lang. Pero anong sitter lang? Ngayon lang kasi suspended and after a week, back to Marketing Assistant na siya and hindi naman malayo yun sa pagiging CEO diba? Ilang floors lang ang agwat.

 

🐧🐧

 

Nagising si Jongin sa naghihilik na Taeil, nakatulog siya and for how long he don't know. Wala na din sa room si Kyungsoo. Maybe lumabas to grab some foods or nag stroll around the resort. So he cuddled a little bit longer with Taeil before leaving his kid to check his another one. 

A smile painting Jongin's lips after seeing Taeoh cuddling warmly underneath Kyungsoo's short arms. Andito lang pala si Kyungsoo at tulog din. Marahil nag alala sa bata kaya sinamahan. 

Napaupo si Jongin sa kama at lalong napangiti habang nakatitig sa natutulog na Kyungsoo. 

Seeing Kyungsoo truly cares for his sons warms his heart. Who would have thought na Kyungsoo, a stranger to his kids- who looks like their dyolamb would sincerely care for both Taeoh and Taeil without any ill intentions.

He can't help but to feel weird things for her. 

Weird things bringing him indescribable feelings. 

 

🐧🐧

 

"Tita Soo look I made a sand castle!" Hagikhik ni Taeil habang pinagmamalaki ang maliit na tumpok na ginawa. Napatawa si Kyungsoo kasi the kid's creation ay parang tae na tinabunan lang ng buhangin, sobrang layo sa sand castle.

Kasalukuyang nasa tabing dagat ang apat, si Jongin naka higa sa watermelon designed beach mat habang si kyungsoo ay naka upo malapit kay Jongin at nakabantay sa kambal na naglalaro.

"Wow! Galing naman ni Taeil!" Mas lalong lumapad ang ngiti ni Jongin ng makita na lumapit pa si Kyungsoo sa anak, lumebel ito sa taas ng bata tsaka pi-nat sa ulo showing how amazing the kid is. 

"But look tita Soo my castle is bigger than his!" Taeoh grins sheepishly, proudly pointing at his artwork that does not differ from his twin brother's. Tumingin din si Kyungsoo na nakangiti kay Jongin and they exchanged giggles before Kyungsoo stood up and said.

"Galing din ni Taeoh! Proud ako sa inyo, parehas kayo magaling! But where do I live?" She pouted and Jongin coo-ed, ang cute, sarap mahalin. 

Si Taeoh napapa isip, his point finger tapping his chin. 

"In my sand castle! Tita Soo and Taeil are going to live together forever…" Feeling ipis si Taeil at lumipad kunwari at bumagsak sa likod ng Tita Soo nila, malilit niyang braso ay nakapulupot sa leeg ng babae. "..and Ever!"

"How about me?" Nagpout ang inggiterong Jongin sa isang anak. "Taeoh?"

"I'm going to live with Taeil and tita Soo." Walang pakialam na sagot ni Taeoh na kinatawa nalang ni Kyungsoo at lalong ikina-pout ng selosong tatay.

And Jongin whined tapos ang feeling baby din gumapang where Kyungsoo is seated, his twins went back to their sand castles. 

"Ayaw na nila ako isama." Sumbong ng single daddy na parang bata bago humiga sa lap ng dalaga dahilan para ikapula ni Kyungsoo kasi foul play bakit ganito?

Hello? Jongin Kim boss ka ni Kyungsoo at yung kambal lang yung usapan niyong alagaan niya pero bakit mas mukhang paepal ka?? Pa-fall din, gago lang.

"Uy, you don't love daddy anymore?" Pang aasar ng CEO sa dalawang busy na bata. "Daddy is sad."

Ini-expect ni Jongin na lalambingin siya ng little devils nito subalit sa kasamaang palad ay dined-ma siya ng dalawa. Nakita din niyang nagtatawanan na ang kambal habang aliw na gumagawa ng panibagong sand castle. 

Okay lang, dito naman si Kyungsoo na bibigyan siya ng attention.

"Ngayon palang takot na ko, biruin mo, hindi ka naman nila asawa subalit pinagpalit na ako." Pout niya kay Kyungsoo na unconsciously sinusuklay na ng kanyang daliri ang malambot na buhok ng boss. 

"Don't worry sir, this week nalang yan kasi I'll be back to work na sa Monday. Maso-solo mo na yang mga yan." 

 

🐧🐧

 

On their third day, Kyungsoo woke up from a satisfied sleep, for the first time in a week, nakumpleto niya ata ang nine hours sleep na hinahangad. She yawns and stretches bago yakapin ang malambot na unan with a smile. 

Nagpa rolyo rolyo pa siya sa kama, wondering. Bakit ang tahimik? Ang peaceful? It's impossible for the kids to be sleeping like Sloths pa kasi they wakes up before the king sun? Tapos magdadabog sila to her room complaining why Kyungsoo did not slept with them. 

It's a mystery so she abandoned the comfort of her bed, washed her face, brushed her teeth before checking ang mag tatay sa kanilang room.

But to her surprise, Jongin was alone, reading a newspaper sa terrace ng kanilang cottage, a cup of coffee in a small table next to his chair. 

"Good Morning!" Jongin beams with a smile. "Slept well?" 

"Good Morning." Sagot ni Kyungsoo tapos umupo na din sa kabilang seat. "Tulog pa sila?" 

"Ah no, Ate took them early morning. She's here because her bestfriend's getting married tomorrow. But different resort naman yun."

"And the twins?" 

"Oh, bukas pa sila ibabalik here, after the wedding probably. So you're all free today." 

Tiniklop na ni Jongin ang newspaper. Napa tango nalang si Kyungsoo. 

"Anything you planned on doing today?"

"Probably sleep."

"What? Are you fucking serious Kyungsoo?"

Napamura tuloy si Jongin and yes, masarap siya magmura. Na turn on lalo si Kyungsoo. 

"Uhm, yes? I'm not that adventurous kasi so I'd rather sleep." 

"You're no fun." Jongin scrunched his nose, staring at Kyungsoo with disappointment. 

"Hey! Not everyone is daredevil!" Ingit ni Kyungsoo sabay palo sa balikat ni Jongin and yes, matigas. Yum.

"Why are you blushing?" Ask ni Jongin and Kyungsoo froze in her spot. Tangina? Sa sobrang kalandian at kalibogan nakita pa ng boss. Kasalanan to ni Baekhyun.

"Mainit lang. Sige na boss, tulog ulit ako." 

But even before Kyungsoo could stand, Jongin caught her wrist. 

"Sir? May kailangan ka?" She asks.

"Let's have some adventure today." Kyungsoo is about to reject the invitation pero putang ina ng smile ni Jongin, ang sarap tingnan. Smiling Jongin brings butterflies sa stomach niya. 

No choice na siya.

 

🐧🐧

 

Mainit si haring araw, tumataginting na 33° celsius ang temperatura subalit si Kyungsoo ay nanlalamig, pati mga pawis niya ay sobrang lamig, namumutla na din habang nakatitig sa malawak na blue ocean.

Ang boss naman ng babae ay well, sarap itulak at lunurin sa dagat pero useless lang kasi nga may life jacket pa at mukhang magaling sumisid [pun intended]. Sumisid sa dagat ha- wholesome lang tayo. 

Imbes na maawa ang sugar- este single daddy, Jongin could not fight his laughter. Nanginginig sa takot si Kyungsoo habang siya excited na mag dive. 

Napag isipan niya kasing bisitahin muli ang mga whale shark. Yes, naexperience na ni daddy na lumangoy to watch the sharks upclose dati pa. He enjoyed and wanted Kyungsoo to feel a brand new experience so, why not diba? Pero hindi niya inaakala na ganito magiging reaction ng babae. 

"J-Jongin, wag nalang kaya-"

"Soo, it's fine. This is safe."

"Pero pano pag nagutom sila habang nandun tayo." 

"Hindi ko hahayaang kainin ka nila." 

Shit ka Jongin Kim.

"P-pero-"

"I promise you, I'll keep you safe." Ngiti ni Jongin bago higpitan ang kamay nilang kanina pa naka intertwine.

Sa sobrang takot kasi ni Kyungsoo unconsciously hinawakan niya ang kamay ng daddy at si sugar- single daddy naman took advantage kaya hindi na binitawan.

Sana pati puso niya wag na ding bitawan diba? 

"Kuya, okay na kami, ready na!" Inform ng CEO sa kuyang guide.

Napa pikit si Kyungsoo as the three of them dives. Jongin guided her. 

The water feels good against her skin, it's warm but at the same time cold na, nararamdaman niya ding pinisil ni Jongin ang kamay niya.

Dahan dahan binukas niya ang mga nakasaradong mata and shit, nakalimutan na niyang huminga when nakita niyang sobrang lapit ng smiling face ni Jongin sa kanya. 

Kahit sa ilalim ng dagat grabe lord, bakit ang pogi padin? Help! Nalulunod na ata si Kyungsoo. 

But biglang napa yakap ang malandi ng makita ang napakalaking whale shark sa likod ni Jongin. Napapikit siya but felt Jongin's free hand carressing her cheeks and so she opened her eyes. 

Jongin is giving her an okay sign with his hand, meaning everything is perfectly well. 

And suddenly, her fear was gone, the amusement washed them away. 

Mangha si Kyungsoo sa nakikita, natulala ata because the view is beyond ethereal. What makes it feels heavenly? Jongin Kim never letting go of her hand.

 

🐧🐧

 

Nagpahinga muna si Kyungsoo sa sariling kwarto after the experience. Ganun din ang boss, napag usapan din nila to meet sa terrace at 5 PM so they could grab some dinner together. 

Bored at hindi makatulog, Kyungsoo took her phone and dialed a number.

"How's the vacation? Naputukan ba?" Si Baekhyun as usual. 

"Gago ka, ang bastos mo talaga kahit kailan, don't expect for a souvenir." 

"Yiiie kala mo naman virgin ka, aminin mo Kyungsoo, hot talaga si sir Jongin no?" 

"Yes-" Shit puta, nadulas siya. 

"See! Alam ko hindi lang ako ang may pagnanasa diyan sa boss natin eh, lalo pa't malapit ka sa kanya."

"It's not like that Baek, Jongin is a nice man, he's sweet and a gentleman."

"Teka teka, did you just say sweet and gentleman?"

"I did not say that." 

"Pokpok ka narinig ko sinabi mo. Anyway, paano mo nasabing ganun siya?" 

Kyungsoo sighed against her phone and she knew Baekhyun could already imagine her conflicted self. 

"Soo.." Baekhyun spoke worriedly. 

"Kasi- Jongin keeps on doing things to confuse me." She confessed defeated.

"Confusing things like?"

"He'd use my legs as a pillow, he'd pout at me, minsan talo pa ang kambal kung makapag sumbong tapos kanina, he held my hand throughout our dive. Did he just do that because I got scared diba? Tell me B diba? He's just trying to comfort me and nothing else, wala lang yun." 

Kyungsoo needed this, she needs someone to slap the reality on her face. That Jongin, kahit sobrang mahalin siya ni Kyungsoo he'd never reciprocate. 

"Okay. Soo, calm down. Maybe you're right, na kinomfort ka lang pero how about the other signs?"

"I dont know B, as much as I wanted to divert my attention my heart is stubborn as you are." She tried to joke kasi naramdaman na ni Kyungsoo ang bigat ng conversation nila.

"Gaga! Tapos ide-deny mo na mana ka sa kalandian ko? Pero seryoso Soo, you're in a vacation and just enjoy it, if magpakita siya ulit ng sign then confront him." 

"Thank you B."

 

🐧🐧

 

It's dinner time, Jongin requested at the resort's staff to bring their dinner malapit sa beach area to look romantic kahit obviously their relationship is not more than between a boss and an employee. 

They were having grilled seafoods and sobrang takam si Kyungsoo. She's feasting over the fresh seafoods uncaring kung magmukha man siyang patay gutom sa harap ng boss. It's free and who says no to free foods? Definitely not Kyungsoo. 

Kakain siya to her heart's content besides wala naman siyang figure to maintain kasi wala naman siyang syota. SAD. Caps lock para feel.

Jongin chuckled as Kyungsoo bites on the grilled squid, napatingala si Kyungsoo sa boss and before she could ask, she found Jongin leaning sa kanya, trying to tie her long hair. 

"Ayan, okay na, wala ng abala, kain na baby." 

Sign ba to? Puta siya ha bakit baby. 

"B-baby?"

"Daig mo pa kung kumain si Taeoh and Taeil so baby." Simpleng sagot ni Jongin na tila nababasa nito ang green minded na utak ng employee.

"Ah." She awkwardly laughs kasi medyo napahiya siya sabay subo ng squid. 

And then they continue eating as they converse. Syempre topic na naman ang kambal kasi Jongin never asked her about work, naisip ni Kyungsoo na maybe, Jongin does not really care about her and nag ooverthink lang siya at ayun, green minded nga na kung ano anong kalaswaan ang pumapasok sa isip.

Medyo nalungkot si Kyungsoo buti nalang she remembered Baekhyun telling her na to just enjoy the vacation with a blissful heart.

"Fuck, I never ate this much after having ny twins." Jongin said as he rubs his belly- but wala pala siyang bilbil so ABS nalang. Si Kyungsoo napakatakaw at kumakin pa.

"Sarap diba? Feeling ko nasa langit tuloy ako." Napangiti si Jongin tsaka tumawag ng waiter.

"Soo? Anything you want to drink?" 

"Nah, I'm good with this cider." She replied before stuffing her now empty mouth with ripe sweet mangoes. 

"You sure?" Tumango si Kyungsoo, her mouth is restricted with foods kaya hindi makapag salita. "Do you mind if I drink?"

"No. You can drink anything sir, Ikaw naman magbabayad diba?" Natawa si Jongin and ordered a bottle of wine. 

Kyungsoo enjoyed feasting, aakalain mo ginutom siya for a year eh, na amaze naman si Jongin sa nakikita. He never thought na Kyungsoo is a carefree soul. Most women their age kasi ay sobrang arte, mapakatawan man yan or anything. 

But Kyungsoo- she's an exception.

When his wine came, Kyungsoo asked for a glass and Jongin poured her some naman. And they talked. Not about the boys na but about Kyungsoo na. 

Like the CEO's hiring a new employee, he asked Kyungsoo about her life, where she went to college, her degree, about her family and even how she ends up being the sassy and the pain in the ass Baekhyun's bestfriend. He asked him about her job and everything.

Kyungsoo gets comfortable naman, all the confusing thoughts were gone as she answers comfortably every inquries he throws her. Maybe it's because of the cool breeze of air blowing or the wine- she does not really care because talking with Jongin about life makes her lightheaded. 

Nag eenjoy siya.

Pabalik na sila sa kanilang cottage, they were walking barefoot against the sand. Despite na gabi na, marami pa ding tao sa beach, some where talking, some were playing with the small waves, yung iba ay lovers na nanonood ng stars. 

It's peaceful and they're both loving the night. Si Kyungsoo na lightweight pagdating sa alak ay namumula na ang pale skin, medyo pa zigzag na din ang lakad. So si Jongin naman eto at nakahawak sa bewang ni kyungsoo para alalayan ang dalaga. 

"So hmmm boyfriend?" She giggled like a malanding pokpok sa not funny namang tanong.

"None. Walang malakas ang loob para patulan ako."

"What's wrong with you? You're beautiful and a sweet girl." 

"I'm not sexy, my boobs are small and walang ka curve curve ang pwet ko." Thank you sa power ng alak at lumalabas na ang kalandiang minana ni Kyungsoo kay triple B. Baklang Baekhyun Bitch.

Napa chuckle nalang si Jongin and Kyungsoo felt his hand sliding from her waist to her ass tapos ang gago ini-squeeze pa. 

"It's soft naman." He retorted back tapos bumalik yung kamay sa waist.

"Sir!" Kyungsoo stopped and napahinto din si Jongin giving her a confused look. "Are you taking advantage of my drunk state?" She pouted but Jongin loves being a tease sometimes took a step closer sa babae and leaned down to whisper something in her ear.

"What if I am?" And he gave her thick ass another squeeze.

 

🐧🐧

 

Kyungsoo is straddling Jongin as they make out roughly, their hands groping every skin they reaches.

Nasa kwarto na sila ngayon, hindi lang sure si Kyungsoo if sa room niya or kay Jongin. Ang importante lang ay nagmomo-mol sila and Jongin Kim is indeed both delicious and magaling with his tongue.

Jongin's mouth began wandering south. Kyungsoo held unto her boss' dark locks when she felt his tongue tasting her skin. His hands found their way inside her top kaya ngayon Jongin is giving Kyungsoo's bare skin sa tummy nito ng light squeezes, he made sure to rub them from time to time as he sucks on her flawless neck. 

"Sir, your wife?" She tries voicing out her only concern.

"She's never in the picture." Is all he gave her before travelling his mouth sa lower part of her body. "Fuck you're so irresistible!" He grumbled before giving her mouth a full kiss.

They kissed a little more, Jongin would suck, nip and bite her lips as their lips move in a rhythm.

Everything goes smoothly, the both of them are enjoying the heated moment, they'd talk and sometimes smile or laugh in between kisses. Taking slow as they have the entire night for themselves.

Or it's what they thought when suddenly bumukas ang pinto with the little devils shouting an excited "Daddy!" 

At daig pa ng dalawa si The Flash na naghiwalay, buti nalang the lights just turned on. Siguro kung hindi sila nahuli ng inosenteng kambal pero nagets naman ng ate ni Jongin ang milagrong ginagawa nila. Kasi here she is, raising an eyebrow as she switches her gazes sa dalawa. 

Kyungsoo bowed to greet the older, Jongin crouched down naman to hug his kids. When they did, mabilis namang humiwalay ang kambal sa tatay then marathoned to Kyungsoo na nasa tabi lang ng daddy nila.

"Akala ko ba bukas pa sila?" Jongin asked his ate, pretending like hindi sila nag me-make out ng employee niya just a few minutes ago. 

"They've been complaining about them missing Kyungsoo tapos nag dadabog na, ayaw matulog tapos umiyak na parehas."

"You cried?!" Tanong ni Kyungsoo habang yakap ang kambal.

"Yes kasi you are not there." Pouty na si Taeoh. 

"Boys, it's late na, why didn't you went to sleep?" He carefully asked his kids.

"Ayaw pa nila ng kapatid." Ubo ng ate niya tapos Kyungsoo and Jongin went tomato red. 

"Ate naman." Whine ni Jongin na parang bata sa ate. "Hatid na kita baka gabihin ka pa." 

After mag goodnight kiss and hug ang kambal sa tita nila, Kyungsoo said her goodbye na din, Jongin lead her ate pabalik sa car nito kung saan naghihintay ang driver. 

"Jongin let's talk." When they reach the car, his ate said. Jongin gestured his ate to enter then joined her after she sits comfortably sa back ride.

"About?" 

"About ka diyan! Jongin, I know you, you barely meet a woman after that bitch left you."

"Ate please, she's still my sons' mother." 

"That doesn't make her a saint Jongin." He sighed lang. Not in the mood to argue. He fully understood naman to why her ate is being protective sa kanya.

His twin's mother is Jongin's first love but after giving birth she left, her explanation was written in a note. It stated how scared she is sa responsibility as a young mother, that she's too young and madami pa siyang goal sa buhay. 

She left, just like that. And Jongin never heard anything from her again. 

"Kyungsoo is a nice girl. She's not hard to love." Jongin confessed. 

"So you love her?" He shook his head. 

"Not yet but I'm getting there." Jongin's confession did not shock her though.

"Okay loverboy, if you like her, I like her too. Lalo na't she loves your twins."

 

🐧🐧

 

Taeoh and Taeil clings unto Kyungsoo even in their sleep. 

The three of them must have been really tired upang makatulog agad. 

Jongin smiled and fixed Taeil's blanket after that he gave the three of them a kiss before settling himself beside Taeoh. 

And slept with a euphoric heart.

 

🐧🐧

 

Final night na ng apat sa Cebu, alas diyes na din ng gabi subalit napaka hyper parin ng kambal. 

Wearing their matching bear onesies they run around their room. Tapos yung malanding Jongin at Kyungsoo ay nasa bed- ooooops, teka lang may mga bata eh so, nasa bed sila, naka tingin sa dalawang bata at naghihintay na mapagod. As usual, naka upo si Kyungsoo tapos pillow na naman ni Jongin ang legs niya.

"Ay shit." Napamura si Kyungsoo sa naalala.

"Why? May problema?" Nag alalang tanong ni Jongin tapos shit, yung kamay niya gumapang- may mga bata nga po- gumapang sa kamay ni Kyungsoo tapos nag holding hands ang mga malalandi. Buti nalang hindi naiintindihan ng mga musmos ang kalandiang taglay ng dalawa. 

"I forgot to buy Baek's souvenirs." She pouted tapos si gagong Jongin tumawa tapos ninakawan ng halik ang pouty heart shaped lips ni Kyungsoo tapos ayun, namula sila pareho. 

"Don't worry, afternoon pa naman flight natin tomorrow. We still have time." Jongin assures before shouting, "Hey buddies it's late let's go to bed." But the twins ignored him so he decided using his ace. "Okay, I'll sleep with Tita Soo ha? Bahala kayo diyan." 

Kyungsoo's laughter filled the room when Jongin suddenly tackled her down to the bed, Jongin steals a peck in her plump lips before hiding their bodies underneath the thick duvet. 

One of the twins squealed and the elders heard tiny pitter patters of feet rushing to the bed. 

Taeoh found their father kissing Kyungsoo underneath and dumbstruck the twins are. They're just standing beside the bed, innocent eyes are wondering what the hell their father and their sitter are doing? 

"Daddy you're a bad person! Why are you biting tita Soo!" And Kyungsoo laughed when the twins began throwing punches to their father.

🐧🐧

 

Kyungsoo thought everything would return to normal kapag bumalik na siya sa trabaho. Pero nagkakamali siya as the twins continue clinging unto her. They go with their father sa work knowing na makikita nila ang personified dyolamb na kinagigiliwan. Tapos pag nakita na nila ang Tita Kyungsoo ay iiwan ng kambal ang daddy nila for her. 

"Hey babies, can Tita Baek borrow your tita Soo?" Tanong ni Baekhyun na may dalang sandamakmak na paper works sa kambal na nakaupo sa magkabilang side ni Kyungsoo. 

"Are you tita? but aren't you a boy?" Curious na tanong ni Taeil.

"You should be called Tito!" Sabat ni Taeoh na kinatawa naman ni Kyungsoo at ni Minseok na magkatabi lang ang cubicle.

Baekhyun faked a smile, gustuhin man niyang pektusan ang dalawa subalit hindi niya magawa kasi una: They're innocent little angels and he adored them. two: ayaw niyang makulong for child abuse. third: ayaw niyang mabigyan ni Kyungsoo ng black eye. 

"Okay whatever." Baekhyun dumped the papers on her desk. "Tapusin mo lahat yan dahil sa Friday na deadline."

Lumaki nalang ang mata ni Kyungsoo at nagsimulang mag pray ng rosary. Imbes na hardwork at overtime, feeling niya dasal ang kailangan para matapos ang trabahong kakatambak ng walang pusong baklang manager.

Napaka talino talaga nung kambal, when Baekhyun asked Kyungsoo para mag break together, the twins asked her na samahan sila sa daddy nila. 

So Baekhyun went to have his break without Kyungsoo, siguro si Minseok nalang aayain niya para makalibre parin ng Macchiato. 

"Hey beautiful." Lambing ni Jongin sa employee pagpasok nito sa office, inaantok ata ang kambal kasi dumiretso sila sa couch upang mahiga, si Taeoh nagta-thumbsuck pa tapos si Taeil dazed out na nakatingin sa kisame habang yakap ang natitirang dyolamb. 

"Hey.." Kahit laging naglalambing si Jongin hindi parin sanay si Kyungsoo kaya mabilis siyang nangamatis. Hinila siya ni Jongin sa kanyang lap at naupo naman ito. Ulo ay pinatong sa balikat ng single daddy.

"Pagod ka? Umaga palang ah." 

"Daming pending works eh." 

"Kaya mo yan, kung may hindi ka maintindihan tanong ka lang sakin. Tutulungan kita." Kyungsoo nods after siyang dampian ng halik ni Jongin sa noo.

Their relationship though, complicated, walang label kasi. Walang confession, walang ligawan, dumiretso na sa momol and landian.

Hindi naman nagtanong si Kyungsoo tapos wala ding mine-mention si Jongin anything about them. Parehong tanga.

Kaya ngayon, they're like landian muna. Pero tangina ni Jongin kasi napaka lambing, napaka sweet at touchy. Kahit sa office pa sila wala itong pakialam sa makikita ng ibang empleyado niya.

"Can I take a nap like this?" Kyungsoo tiredly ask.

"Anything you want baby." 

Matapos ang fifteen minutes, the CEO woke the sleeping woman with soft kisses. Kyungsoo smiled and return his pecks hanggang umabot sa momol session for like five minutes, kung hindi pa nag sleep talk si Taeil ay hindi pa natapos ata. 

"Let's go home and have dinner together ayt?"

 

🐧🐧

 

Napa frown si Jongin after noticing na nakabukas ang front door ng apartment. Automatic naman na bi-nlock niya ang tatlo na nakasunod sa kanya for safety precautions.

None of his maids dropped by naman dahil Monday, Wednesday at Friday lang ang schedule nila sa kanya. it's neither his parents nor his ate din kasi they always do make sure to text him first to notify they're coming but wala naman siyang nareceive na message, wala ding nabanggit ang secretary nito. 

Wait- could it be- a thief?

Marahan niyang binuksan ang pintuan at tahimik na pumasok. Subalit imbes na mga taong naka mask ang makita ay napakabangong amoy ang sumalubong sa kanya. 

Isang napaka familiar na amoy na nakalimutan na niya. "Jongin?" At isang napaka familiar na boses and mukha. 

"Lu-luhan?" He stuttered sa sobrang pagkabigla. 

Never in a million years niyang ini-expect na makita uli si Luhan, in that apartment, wearing that beautiful dress and a smile. 

"I missed you Jongin!" Sabi ni Luhan at mabilis na yumakap sa lalaki.

Unconsciously napayakap din si Jongin sa babae kasi miss na miss na din niya ito. He can't deny that fact. 

"Daddy? Who is she?" 

"Taeoh? Taeil?" Luhan cried upon seeing the kids. "It's me, mommy." She introduced sabay yakap at halik sa mga hindi nakitang anak. 

Sa sobrang unexpected ng sitwasyon, si Jongin ay tila naging estatwa sa kinatatayuan habang nakikinig sa bawat iyak ni Luhan.

 

🐧🐧

 

Friday na, it's not a surprise na the CEO did not went to work for a week. Rumor din kasi na his wife returned and so ano pa ba aasahan mo kapag nagkita kayo ng mahal mo after 4 years diba? Edi chukchakan na.

Kyungsoo is not hurt, she's not affected at all, promise niya pa. Yung makitang magkayakap sina Jongin at Luhan? Hindi siya nasaktan, hindi siya naapektuhan kaya nga napatakbo siya pauwi eh. Kinaumagahan pa mukha siyang zombie sa work. 

"Baks, hindi ka pa ba uuwi? Two hours ka ng OT."

"Diba kanina deadline nito? Promise B isesend ko to tonight sa client." She tries to hide her heartbreak pero it is Baekhyun she's talking with and probably kahit sabihin pa ni Baekhyun na naniniwala siya na okay lang ang kaibigan ay alam niya parin kung ano ang totoo. 

"Soo." Puno ng worry ang boses ni Baekhyun tsaka tinabihan si Kyungsoo. 

"Huh?" Patay malisya si Kyungsoo pero ang mata ay lumalangoy na sa luha, hindi niya lang napapansin kasi sanay na siyang tumutulo ang luha since that night. Yes, tumutulo lang ang luha but not crying. There's a difference.

"Soo. Here." Niyakap ng bakla ang babae kasi he knows she needed it. And she pours every na kinimkim niya ng isang linggo na.

Pigilan niya mang maiyak subalit masyado siyang mahina upang kalabanin ang martilyo na sumisira sa puso niya. 

"Kung hindi ko lang siya boss talagang malilintikan sakin yun!" Inis na sabi ni Baekhyun.

"He's not at fault." Try parin niyang depensahan si Jongin.

Pero inosente din naman si Jongin diba? Hindi niya alam na babalik pa pala si Luhan at lalong wala siyang responsibilidad kay Kyungsoo kasi sa panahon ngayong uso na ang Fuck Buddies bakit siya mag eexpect from a Jongin Kim diba?

 

🐧🐧

 

Monday, after a week, bumalik na si Jongin sa office subalit hindi na naka buntot ang kambal. 

Kyungsoo noticed and maybe, and maybe, hindi na siya needed kasi dumating na ang nanay, wala na siyang silbi, wala na siyang lugar sa buhay nila. Isa nalang siyang hamak na marketing assistant sa empire ng mga Kim. 

"Soo, asan si sir Baekhyun?" Tanong ni Joy, secretary ng boss nilang hindi niya kayang banggitin ang pangalan. 

"Ay, wala si Baek eh. Absent, nagka chicken pox. Bakit?"

"Kailangan kasi ni sir yung contract for the S Project right now, ayun galit kasi deadline daw niyan nung Friday pa."

Shit, yun yung ginawa niya eh. Patay tayo diyan Kyungsoo.

"Nandito naman sa kin, print ko nalang tapos bigay ko sayo?"

"Naku, tapos ako bibigay kay sir ako mapapagalitan? Ikaw na Soo. Close naman kayo nun eh."

In Korina Sanchez's voice: Handa na ba ako?

Syempre oo, bakit? Bakit lahat kayang harapin ni Kyungsoo eh, mapa Kim Jongin or Kim Jongun pa yan.

Tatlong katok at pumasok si Kyungsoo sa opisina ng boss, binati niya ito professionally tsaka nilapag ang folder ng document sa mesa nito. 

Matapang siya pero iniwasan niyang magtapat ang kanilang mga mata. For what pa diba? Slightly naka bow si Kyungsoo, nakatayo across ng mesa ng boss at naghihintay ng questions, clarifications or anything regarding sa contract. 

"Soo.." Kyungsoo froze ng maramdamang binagsak ni Jongin ang ulo sa balikat ng empleyado. 

Nasa likod niya si Jongin and they stayed in that position. Gusto man niyang itulak palayo ang boss ay hindi niya kaya dahil naramdaman niya ang pagod sa boses nito. 

Siguro walang tigil ang chukchakan nilang mag asawa since bumalik ito.

"Sir can I leave now?" Sabi ni Kyungsoo na tila hindi apektado sa ginagawa ng boss.

"Just another minute please. Pagod lang ako." 

"Malamang dumating na asawa mo eh." Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung saan nanggaling ang lakas ng loob niya upang sabihin yun. Napa gasp nalang siya after realizing what she had said. 

Pero si Jongin pagod siya, nakatalikod man si Kyungsoo pero naramadaman nito ang pagkamatamlay ng boss. Hindi ba siya masaya? 

Aalis na sana si Kyungsoo ng biglang niyakap siya ni Jongin.

"I'm sorry please.." 

Pero bago pa lumala ang sakit, Kyungsoo bravely untangled their bodies to face Jongin. 

Kumirot bigla ang puso niya ng magtama ang kanilang mga mata, nag regret siya tuloy na lumingon pa.

Nasaan ang pogi at masayahing Jongin niya? 

Bakit puro eyebags nalang si Jongin? Hindi ba siya masaya? Kumakain pa ba siya?

"Don't be sorry sir, you did nothing wrong and by the way, Congratulations!" 

She walked out after that, not giving Jongin Kim a chance to break her broken heart.

 

🐧🐧

 

Sobrang busy ni Kyungsoo, subsob siya sa documents kasi month end na, deadlines ulit tapos si Baekhyun maraming pinagawa sa kanya kasi nga two weeks din itong umabsent dahil sa chicken pox. 

Sa tanang buhay ni Kyungsoo ngayon lang siya naging thankful sa workload kasi kung hindi, marahil nabaliw na siya sa lungkot ngayon. Two weeks na pero nandyan parin ang kirot. 

"Tita Soo!!!!!" Sigaw ng dalawang cute na bata, napalingon naman ang mga busy na teammates ni Kyungsoo sa magkapatid.

"Taeoh! Taeil!" Masaya si Kyungsoo, namiss niya ang mga ito eh.

"Tita Soo why did you stopped visiting us? We missed you! So much!" Iyak nila pareho habang nakayakap sa mangiyak ngiyak na Kyungsoo.

"Sorry, busy sa work eh. Hatid ko kayo sa daddy niyo?" Pero umiling lang sila tapos si Taeil naglean sa tenga ni Kyungsoo. 

"Daddy is always mad now, it's scary." 

"Why? What happened?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo pero bago pa makasagot ang mga bata ay dumating na sila sa office ng daddy nila. 

"Hey little devils, are you playing around tita Soo again?"

"We missed tita Soo Daddy." 

Alam ni Jongin yun kasi sobrang vocal ng kambal pero these past few days naramdaman niya ang pag iwas na ginagawa ni Kyungsoo kaya Jongin tried to distance himself na din to give Kyungsoo the space she needed. 

Okay naman sila, pag nagkakasalubong nag kakamustahan, they tried to act civil sa work. 

"Alam mo Soo, I think I should terminate you for lying."

"Hala sir!" Biglang panic si Kyungsoo na naglalaro with the twins ng rubics cube. "Hindi na ko umaabsent ah!" Her cute expression made Jongin laugh and for the first time she heard them again. 

Lying as in pagsisinungaling? Napaisip si Kyungsoo kung nagawa na niya ito pero wala siyang maisip kaya na confuse siya.

"I never lied sir."

"Kasi from what I remembered during your job interview in this company you bragged that you're an open minded person." He recalls and Kyungsoo blushes kasi what? He remembered? "Open minded ka? Are you sure with that Ms. Do?"

"Yes sir!" Then napa upo si Jongin sa tabi niya sabay patong ang ulo sa ulo ni Kyungsoo.

"Bakit hindi mo ako pinag e-explain?"

Huh? Explain tungkol saan? Definitely lost si Kyungsoo. Hindi niya alam kung may dapat bang i explain si Jongin- teka about work ba to? 

"Explain saan sir?"

"About me and-" 

Tangina gustong manuntok ni Jongin kung sino man ang nang abala sa pinraktice niyang speech eh. But it's Luhan. 

"Hey boys!" Luhan greeted and Kyungsoo stood up to bow. After that she excused herself kasi nasisira ang magandang picture ng isang masayang pamilya kung andyan siya.

 

🐧🐧

 

Umagang umaga ay nag chichismisan na naman ang mga workmate ni Kyungsoo, tumpok tumpok na naman kasi ang mga chismosa sa floor nila tapos doon pa malapit sa cubicle niya. 

Wait a minute kapeng mainit, bakit naririnig niya na nag uusap ang maliliit na boses ng kambal? 

At baka binisita lang siya so excited na naglakad si Kyungsoo patungo sa cubicle niya and holy moly anong nangyari bakit maraming nagkalat na dyolamb sa table niya. Take note mga guys, it's not one not two but maybe around 50 dyolambs are scattering around her work area. 

"Oh hi tita Soo! Good morning!" Maganda ang smile ni Taeil ha.

"Tita look I found Nini na and his brothers!" Masiglang sabi ni Taeoh naman habang umiinom ng yakult para everyday okay.

"You guys put these here?"

"Yes!"

Ayun na, nagchismisan na ang mga resident chismosa ng office nila but Kyungsoo decided to ignore.

"Tita can you be my dyolamb?" Pout ni Taeoh.

"Ofcourse I can baby!"

"Can you be my dyolamb too?" Tanong ni Taeil din.

"Yes Tae!"

"How about me? Can you be my dyolamb forever?" 

And shit, parang sa bible na hinati ang dagat, lumingon ang lahat at nahati ang office para makadaan ang boss nila na may hawak na bouquet ng dyolamb na may single red rose sa gitna.

Yes, you read it right. Isang bouquet ng dyolamb and a red rose na symbol ng love.

Cliché right? Napaka cringey din.

"S-sir." 

"Tita please be daddy's dyolamb so he could sleep at night na?" Oh, that explains his eyebags. 

However, nawalan din ng dyolamb si Jongin? Tatlo pala meron sila nun? Bobo pala minsan si Kyungsoo, now we know.

"Soo?" The CEO pouted sa gulat na babae.

"HOY HOY HOY KAYO UMALIS NA NGA KAYO!" Irap ni Baekhyun sa mga chismosa na firm padin sa panonood ng mala teleseryeng eksena. "Hello babies, why don't we give daddy and your tita soo some space?" Paglalambing ng two-faced Baekhyun sa kambal. 

 

🐧🐧

 

Kyungsoo is uncomfortably fidgeting habang nakaupo sa leather couch ng CEO, si Jongin naman katabi lang niya, nakikiramdaman ang dalawa. Nasa office na sila ng CEO kasi naman ayaw patinag ng mga chismosa sa sigaw ni Baekhyun so Jongin brought Kyungsoo back to his office nalang while holding her hands. 

YES. Holding Hands. 

Biglang nag clear ng throat si Jongin, napakalakas ng awkwardness at tension between the two of them eh, tapos kanina pa silang nakaupo lang. Napalingon naman si Kyungsoo sa boss. 

"Dumating na pala yung toys ng kambal?" Kyungsoo speaks, naunahan niya ang torpe ata na tatay. 

"Yes. Nung weekend lang." 

"Ah." Ang tanging sagot ni Kyungsoo. Marami sana siyang tanong, about sa kambal, about kay Jongin, about kay Luhan, about sa kiss nila. Pero may right ba siya?

Wala naman ata so what's the point of asking pa? Naghahanap lang siya ng sakit sa puso eh. Broken na nga dadagdagan pa. 

They fell into another awkward silence pero Jongin had moved closer na sa kanya, ang balikat nila ay magkadikit at pareho nilang ramdam ang init ng kanilang katawan. Inignore nalang ni Kyungsoo, pamilyadong tao na si Jongin dapat na siyang huminto sa mga kahibangan niya. 

"Luhan's m-"

"Ang ganda niya. Bagay talaga kayo, kaya napaka gwapo ng kambal niyo eh." Ngiti ni Kyungsoo habang nakayuko.

"Yeah. She is and-"

"Pakasalan mo na siya sir." Dagdag ni Kyungsoo. 

Single father nga si Jongin, unmarried naman. Magpopo-propose sana siya dati, ngunit nawala si Luhan na parang bula.

"Soo-"

"Magiging masa-" Bago pa matapos ni Kyungsoo ang madamdaming speech, Jongin is quick to shove the woman sa armrest ng couch, his palm covering her mouth. His harsh movements surprises Kyungsoo kaya ang mata ng employee ay lumaki pa lalo tapos napa blink pa ng ilang beses, Jongin find it really amusing. 

"Pwede ba Kyungsoo, patapusin mo naman ako, hayaan mo akong magexplain!" Tumango si Kyungsoo kasi nasa maingay na bunganga parin niya ang kamay ni Jongin. It smells like cigarette. "Listen. Luhan and I are over. She came back asking for another chance. I gave her-"

"So ano pa silbi ko sayo-" Mabilis binalik ni Jongin ang kamay sa bibig ni Kyungsoo.

"Isa pa Kyungsoo lalaplapin talaga kita." Nanlaki ulit mata ni Kyungsoo. "Pag ako pinutol mo ulit hindi mo ko matitikman." 

"Sir!" Ingit ni Kyungsoo. Napachuckle naman si sexy daddy sa kakyutan ng dalaga tapos hinalikan sa noo. Bumilis lalo tibok ng puso ni Kyungsoo. Pa-fall talaga tong sugar- ay, single daddy na to. 

Pero laters na landian.

"As I said, she asked for a chance, para mabuo ang pamilya namin. Pero ako, masaya na ko sa kung ano meron ako. I know I'm being selfish and unfair sa mga anak ko, But I can't be unfair din kay Luhan at sa sarili ko." Simula niya, si Kyungsoo naman nangangalay na ata sa posisyon. 

Ikaw ba naman half body mo nasa couch, yung kalahati hindi, tapos nakadagan pa tong boss niya. Mabuti sana kung sa ibang paraan siya daganan kasi kahit mangalay siya okay lang. 

So ayun, inayos ni Kyungsoo ang katawan, medyo pinush niya si Jongin palayo para makaupo but itong mukhang tanga, ayaw. Kaya napahiga nalang si Kyungsoo sa couch. 

Magkapatong sila. Hindi in a malaswa way pero hindi din safe para sa mata ng kambal.

"I don't feel anything nung makita ko siya, yeah maybe I got excited kasi I got a lot of questions pero that's it."

"Yun lang?" Paninigurado ni Kyungsoo. 

"Yup. But I gave her her right sa mga bata, she's their mother I can't change that fact."

"They're okay?"

"They're catching up."

"And you?" 

"Sad." He pouted like a kid. Typical Jongin Kim pag nagpapalambing. So si marupok Kyungsoo naman nilambing din, kala mo syota eh. 

"Bakit sad ang baby?" She asks habang hinahawi ang bangs ng bata- feeling baby.

"You being cold sakin, sobrang nagtaka ako why are you being distant. Akala ko kasi busy ka lang sa work pero I noticed you can't even look straight into my eyes so ayon napag tanto ko na nagseselos ka."

"Excuse me Mr. Kim but I am never jealous. Hindi ako ganung tao." Irap ni Kyungsoo at dineny.

"You're not jealous?" Nag raise ng brow si Jongin habang tinutunaw sa tingin ang babae underneath him.

"May karapatan ba ko?"

"Basta Soo, I'm never going back to her kasi wala na sakin puso ko."

"Corny mo." Namula naman si Kyungsoo. 

"Soo?"

"Hnmm?"

"Ikaw yun eh, nasayo na puso ko."

"Bakit ang corny mo?!!!" Nahihiya pang whine ni Kyungsoo kahit halatang gusto, pabebe lang si Ate at pasimpleng tinago ang namumulang mukha sa pawisan ngunit mabango paring leeg ng CEO.

"Wag mo nang ibalik ha? Alagaan mo." Bulong ni Jongin. 

Kilig to the bones na sana si Kyungso ngunit ng maramdamang hinihimas ni Jongin ang pwet niya, pinandilatan niya ito, mabilis eh. Masyadong mabilis tong Jongin Kim, but sikreto lang, gusto din ni Kyungsoo. 

Medyo na threatened din si Jongin kaya mabilis na inalis ang kamay dito at dinala sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo.

"Ikaw Soo? Gusto mo din ba ako?" Biglang naging seryoso ang atmosphere at nafeel ni Kyungsoo ang sincerity sa mga mata ni Jongin.

"Oo." Pabebe niyang pag amin. "Gustong gusto din kita."

Isang masarap na ngiti ang tugon ni Jongin. Oh kay sarap pakinggan ang mga salitang galing sa babaeng iniirog. 

Sa sobrang galak na nararamdaman, Jongin closed his eyes, inching his face closer kay Kyungsoo kasi namimiss na nito ang lambot ng labi, ang sarap ng kanyang halik at tamis ng pagmamahal ni Kyungsoo. 

"Ligawan mo muna ako bago kiss!" Ingit ni Kyungsoo. Daliri niya'y nasa labi ng lalaki para pigilan ang tangkang halik.

"Liligawan kita, it's what you deserve pero I deserve din ng momol session with you." Pout niya habang sinusubukang makaiskor.

"Excuse me, but haven't you heard na office romance is prohibited sa company na to?" Panunukso ni Baekhyun.

"Damn it!" Malutong na mura ni Jongin nung malakas siyang itulak palayo ni Kyungsoo.

"Daddy what are you doing with Tita Soo?" Inosenteng tanong ni Taeil na naka kandong na sa babae.

"Are you biting her again?" Taeoh pouted, na nakayakap naman kay Kyungsoo.

"Bite? Again?" Naeskandalo si Baekhyun sa impormasyong hindi na share ng bestfriend niya. "Teka nagkiss na kayo dati?" Pero dineadma nila ang bakla. Busy ang apat, family time kumbaga.

"I'm about to kiss her but then you guys decided to barge in." Honest na sagot ni Jongin sa mga anak, pero napalo naman ng minamahal subalit ayos lang, mahal niya naman. "Now you got me sad." 

"Tita please kiss daddy! He's sad!" Beg ng dalawa with their adorable puppy eyes. 

"Please please….." 

Si Baekhyun naman muntik nang ma heart attack nung confident na hinalikan ng bestfriend ang lalaki sa cheeks. 

At the end, habang pinagmamasdan niya ang apat, napangiti siya. He's happy for Kyungsoo.

So lumabas nalang ang feeling out of place na bakla.

"Ligawan mo padin ako ha?" 

"Araw araw kong gagawin." Bulong ni Jongin sabay yakap ng mahigpit kay Kyungsoo kasi finally- finally, happy na sila. "Mahal na mahal kita, sobra." 

The end. Joke lang, ayaw ni Jongin ng may ending.

 

🐧🐧


End file.
